Antes de Partir
by Cheethan Black
Summary: ¿Qué pasó con la familia de Maka? Hay promesas que no se cumplen.


__

- Universo: de Soul Eater, no alterno ni ninguna cosa rara

- La serie Soul Eater y sus personajes (c) Atsushi Okubo  
- La historia (c) yo ~

...

* * *

.

Lo recuerdo bien.

.

Ya estaba obscuro. Con mi mamá ya habíamos comido y limpiado el servicio. Estaba dispuesta a acostarme cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta principal. Me alegré muchísimo: hacía mucho que papá no llegaba temprano a casa.

Aún tenía que ordenar algunas cosas en la pieza por lo que pensé en terminar e ir a saludarlo antes de dormir. Pero no resultó como planeé.

.

Escuché a mi madre gritando furiosa, aunque podía distinguir que su voz estaba desmoronándose. También podía escuchar a mi padre tratando de calmarla, dándole excusas.

Me acerqué a la puerta para cerrarla, prefería no oírlos. Aunque no sé para qué, hacía tiempo que mi cerebro dejaba de funcionar cuando ellos discutían, por lo que no distinguí nada de la conversación… hasta que escuché esa frase.

– _¡Has lo que quieras, nos largamos! ¡Quiero el divorcio!_

No pude evitar llorar un poco, no podía ser cierto. Fui hasta su pieza, mi papá seguía tratando de tranquilizarla, de que cambiara de opinión, pero no podía oír lo que hablaban ahora, seguía en shock.

– Mamá, se van… ¿se van a separar? – Fue lo único que pude articular luego de entrar a la habitación.

Los dos voltearon rápidamente y se me quedaron viendo con expresión asustada. Mi madre respiró un poco, tratando de estabilizarse, y se acercó a mí.

Se agachó frente mío y me tomó los hombros con delicadeza, aunque pude sentir un ligero temblor.

– Sí, Maka, nosotras dos nos vamos de esta casa. – Dijo enfatizando el hecho de que seríamos dos, supongo que para darle a entender a mi papá.

Luego de eso simplemente me giré y salí de allí. Ellos se quedaron en silencio un segundo, pero pronto mi padre dio comienzo a un nuevo _tire y afloje_, para ver si mi madre se arrepentía. Pero los gritos ya no fueron tan fuertes como antes.

.

Caminé hasta mi habitación con la mirada perdida, cuando estuve al costado de mi cama no dudé en recostarme. No podía llorar, sólo tenía los ojos tan abiertos como podía mientras mi cerebro trabajaba a cien tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido.

No podía dormir, sólo pensaba. No me había dado cuenta en qué momento pararon de discutir, tampoco sabía si estaban en la pieza contigua o si mi padre había salido nuevamente, menos aún sabía cuántas horas habían pasado.

Comencé a recordar todas las ocasiones en que, desde pequeña, seguía a mi papá y terminaba enojada por verlo coquetear a otras mujeres. Llegaba a la casa creyendo que mi madre estaría enojada porque él no se encontraba con nosotras, pero siempre la veía quieta, como ida… triste, muy triste, y cuando llegaba a ella siempre me sonreía y me invitaba a jugar. Ya después las arreglaría "con ese tonto".

.

Y fue ahí cuando me dí cuenta. Me dí cuenta de que siempre había estado una pantalla de familia feliz, aunque hallan habido peleas, siempre nos veíamos _felices_.

De ahora en adelante lo que cambiaría sería el hecho de que ya no existiría ese fraude de la familia feliz, no que dejaríamos de ser una familia.

Spirit nunca fue un papá como debería. Kami no tenía un verdadero esposo para ella. Y yo nunca tuve una verdadera familia.

.

Cuando me percaté de que la luz ya había entrado por la ventana, tratando de despertar a quien no dormía, me levanté rápidamente y ordené mis cosas en algunos bolsos que tenía.

Al salir de mi habitación mi madre se sorprendió, pero rápidamente también ordenó sus cosas, dispuesta a partir. No lo vi en ningún momento. Luego de cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal me volteé para ver por última vez lo que fue _nuestra casa_, retomé el camino y subí al taxi que había pedido mi madre.

.

Porque fue culpa de Spirit que mi mamá sufriera, porque fue su culpa el que nunca existiera una familia, porque fue su culpa que me alejaran de él…

.

Me dije a mi misma que jamás volvería a confiar en un hombre.

.

…

.

Soul, _¿por qué llegaste a arruinar mis planes?_

_._

_

* * *

_

...

_Creado el 3 de Septiembre del 2010._

Sé que en verdad sólo está enojadísima con él, no es que lo odie -al menos no tanto-, pero justamente el estar enojado, recordar cosas que te hacen sufrir, recordar cosas que te descolocan...

Este fic también se encuentra en deviantART, bajo mi autoría.


End file.
